


Kiss Me Slowly

by DreamWeaver14



Category: Ethan Hethcote - Fandom, Mark Miller - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWeaver14/pseuds/DreamWeaver14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically cute fluffy smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dparish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dparish/gifts).



“Time really flies, doesn’t it?” Ethan mused, turning his head to look at Mark whilst they laid in the plush grass of Mark’s backyard watching the sky as a starry night chased away the sun's blinding light.  “I mean, it feels like just yesterday we were two crazy kids meeting the first time, no plans for the future and not a single care in the world.  But now we’ve got all these plans, and hopes, and dreams and we’re actually going somewhere in life and maybe in a few years we’ll be ready to, I don’t know, settle down and start a family of our own.  It’s just crazy,” the blonde boy said softly, his aqua eyes staring into Mark’s as a lazy smile spread across his soft lips.

“We’ve overcome so much in such a short time, haven’t we?” Mark said quietly, reaching over to stroke Ethan’s rosy cheek before gently pulling the shorter boy in for a sweet, tender kiss.  “I love you,” he murmured against Ethan’s plush lips, “so much.”

“I love you too,” Ethan breathed, lips brushing softly over Mark’s.

With that the two boys lost themselves in the kiss, lips slotting together and moving harmoniously, tongues teasing and tangling together.  They parted only when their body’s pleas for fresh air became too intense, sucking in one ragged breath at a time.  Mark used the moment to his advantage, trailing his lips along Ethan’s jaw and up to the smaller boy’s ear, nipping at the lobe playfully before moving his pillowy lips to the sensitive skin of Ethan’s neck.  His actions causing a soft moan to escape Ethan as the blonde boy relished in the sensation of his lovers warm mouth ghosting over the column of his pale throat.

“Ethan,” Mark sighed, his lips tickling the tender flesh of Ethan’s neck.  The blue-eyed boy hummed in response, carding his long fingers through Mark’s short, dark hair.  “Bed?” the taller breathed, a pleased grin gracing his lips as he felt Ethan nod.  Mark rose to his feet quickly before leaning down to scoop a giggling Ethan into his arms.

“You are absolutely insatiable,” Ethan chirped, giggling as Mark all but sprinted to his bedroom, “and incredibly eager,” the shorter boy added, an amused chuckle slipping past his kiss-swollen lips.

“Can you blame me?” Mark asked with a soft chuckle as he set Ethan down onto his bed before crawling up to straddle the smaller boy.

Ethan merely shrugged saying jokingly, “Hey it’s not my fault that I’m so irresistibly good looking.”  Mark shook his head, laughing quietly as he leaned down to capture Ethan’s lips in a not so innocent kiss.  Ethan responded instantaneously, one hand anchoring into Mark’s chocolatey hair and one hand finding purchase against the small of Mark’s long, well-toned back as he pulled the taller boy closer.

“May I?” Mark asked, the bottom of Ethan’s shirt held tightly in his long fingers.  Ethan simply nodded, allowing Mark to tug the fabric over his head before tossing it somewhere on the hardwood floor.  The shorter boy made quick work of the buttons on Mark’s shirt before pushing the material down his shoulders and arms.  “You’re beautiful,” Mark murmured, trailing his fingers over Ethan’s bare torso and feeling the shorter boy shiver under his touch.

“O-oh,” Ethan gasped, his back arching into Mark’s touch as he rolled one of Ethan’s sensitive nipples between his long fingers, pinching and tugging gently.  Ethan could feel himself coming undone under Mark’s loving touch, could feel the tightness of his jeans and the ache in his groin as his hips bucked up against Mark’s.  A sigh of relief escaped the shorter boy as he felt Mark fumble with the button and zipper of his jeans before sliding the denim down Ethan’s legs and removing his own tight jeans.  “Oh god,” Ethan moaned when Mark leaned down, his warm lips encircling one nipple while his fingers worked over the other.  

“Ethan,” Mark groaned, moving his head to rest in the crook of the shorter boys neck as Ethan’s hips grinded up against his.  The feeling of Mark’s warm breath against his hypersensitive skin caused Ethan to shudder and moan.  

“Please,” Ethan whined, reaching down to palm Mark through the thin cotton of his navy boxers.  Mark groaned, his hips bucking into Ethan’s hand, breath stuttering as he felt Ethan’s hand sneak past the waistband of his boxers and wrap around his length.  Mark let out a needy whine as Ethan began to pump him slowly, a throaty moan slipping from his lips as Ethan swiped his thumb over the sensitive, swollen head.

“S-stop,” Mark stammered, pulling Ethan’s hand from his length.  “Just, let me,” he mumbled, dragging Ethan’s boxer’s down his long legs before quickly stepping out of his own.  He captured Ethan’s lips with his own, licking into the shorter boys mouth as he took the blonde boys length in his hand, pumping slowly.  Mark trailed his lips down Ethan’s lean body, kissing and sucking his way down the smooth planes of his lovers well-toned body.

“S-shit,” Ethan panted, feeling Marks lips against the head of his dick, throwing his head back and fisting his fingers in the taller boys short hair.  He whined and panted as Mark licked a fat strip along the underside of his length before taking Ethan into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head.  Ethan’s fingers tugged harshly on his hair causing Mark to hum in pleasure, the vibrations making Ethan’s hips jerk.  “Mark,” Ethan hissed, trying to pull the taller boy off of him, “‘m gonna cum if you don’t stop,” he warned.

Mark pulled off with a sinful pop, panting to catch his breath before asking, “Ethan, babe, can you grab the lube from the drawer?”  Ethan nodded in response, reaching over to the bedside table and fumbling through the drawer until his fingers finally secured the small bottle.  Blushing, he handed the tube to Mark before laying back against the pillows.  “Relax babe,” Mark said softly, pressing chaste kisses to the insides of his pale thighs.  Ethan forced himself to relax as he felt one of Mark’s slick fingers circle his tight hole.  The shorter boy let out a shuddering breath as Mark’s finger breached the tense ring of muscles, sinking further into the tight heat before stilling to allow the trembling boy time to adjust.  

“Okay,” Ethan mumbled, shifting his hips to let Mark know he could move.  Mark slowly pumped his finger for a bit before adding a second, watching Ethan’s face for any sign of discomfort.  “Oh!” Ethan gasped when Mark’s fingers brushed over his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through his veins.  Mark smirked knowingly, continuing to milk Ethan’s prostate, loving the way the shorter boys finger gripped the sheets, moans tumbling from his bruised lips.

“You ready?” Mark asked a hint of hope lacing his tone.  Ethan nodded, teeth sinking into the red flesh of his swollen bottom lip as Mark removed his fingers.  The taller boy made quick work of slicking up his length, leaning up to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a heated kiss as he lined himself up with his entrance.  “Shit,” He breathed, slowly thrusting into Ethan’s almost painfully tight heat. “You okay?” He asked softly, peppering the blonde boys face with sweet kisses.

“Yeah,” Ethan groaned, swiveling his hip in an attempt at adjusting to the feeling of being filled.  After a few moments he sighed, “Please move.”  Mark nodded, pulling his hips back slowly before thrusting back in just as gently.  His lips trailed along the column  of Ethan’s pale throat kissing and suckling the tender skin, marking the creamy flesh with small blooms of varying shades of red and purple.  “F-faster, please,” Ethan begged, rocking his hips back to meet Mark’s.  Wanting nothing more than to please his lover, Mark began snapping his hips into Ethan at a quick pace causing sinful moans and whimpers to fall from the smaller boys lips.  “Oh shit,” Ethan groaned, his back arching as Mark found his prostate, slamming into it with every thrust.

“You close?”  Mark panted, reaching down to take Ethan’s length in his hand.  

“Y-Yeah, ‘m so close,” Ethan whined, trying to meet both Mark’s hips and hand, desperate for his release.

“Me too,” Mark breathed, stroking Ethan more quickly as he tried to hold back his own orgasm.  He could feel Ethan’s walls tighten just as the shorter boy arched into his touch, a string of expletives falling from his lips as he painted his stomach with his cum.  “Shit,” Mark breathed, his hips stilling as he released inside of Ethan, his head falling to rest in the crook of the blonde boys neck.

“I love you,” Mark said softly, as he cleaned Ethan’s stomach with a warm cloth, a contented smile tagging lazily at his puffy lips.

“I love you too,” Ethan breathed before snuggling into Mark’s side, eyes heavy and breathing slow.  He sighed softly as Mark pulled him into a slow loving kiss before succumbing to a peaceful slumber.

 


End file.
